Kirby and the magic hat
by Nicholas Yun
Summary: Kirby finds a mysterious hat from a box that fell from the sky. This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: It fell from the sky

Author's Note: I do not own Kirby or any Kirby related characters.and Like it said in the summary, this is my first fan fic, so go easy on the reviews.

* * *

This is Dream Land, where everyone had sweet dreams. It was a nice evening, so Kirby decided to watch the sunset at the end of Ravine Road. Everything seemed peaceful there. Suddenly, a Bronto Burt flew across the sky. 

As Kirby looked up, the Bronto Burt dropped a box on Kirby. The box hit Kirby right in his face and bounced behind him. The poor thing screamed "OUCH!" in pain.

"Poyo poyo!" said Kirby, rubbing his nose. Angered, he turned around to see what fell on him.

To his surprise, it was a present wrapped in pink paper! There was a small tag attached to it. "To: Kirby" was written in black. Being a curious creature, the little pink puffball opened it.

He hastily ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box. He then peered inside. Inside the box were two things: a magician's hat and an envelope. Kirby opened it and read the letter:

"_To Kirby,_

_I was clearing out old stuff out of my tree and I found this peculiar hat. I remembered that you magic tricks. So I put in a box, wrapped it and asked Bronto there to deliver it to you. It was my nap time so I couldn't give it to you in person.Have fun with it!_

_From,  
__Coo._

_(P.S. Sorry if Bronto Burt dropped it on you. You can't get any good help these days…)_"

"Poyo!" said Kirby in excitement. He looked inside the hat. POOF! A rabbit jumped right out of the hat. Kirby was shocked to see the rabbit. Upon seeing Kirby, the rabbit hopped away.

"Poyo poyo poyoyo…" said the surprised puffball.


	2. Chapter 2: A white visit

Kirby put on the mysterious hat and continued walking along the Ravine Road. Then he heard a rumble.

Kirby looked around; he wondered where the ruble came from. Then he looked at his tummy.

Kirby was hungry! But the nearest restaurant was miles away from where he is. He tried to find some berries of fruits around him, but he was already at the end Rave Road, a cliff.

And then he thought, maybe he could use magic with the hat to make some food to appear. So Kirby took off his hat and put his hand into it.

He felt something. As he pulled his hand out, he was disappointed to see that is was just a piece of white cloth.

"Poyo poyo?" said Kirby

The puffball wondered: What is so special about this cloth? Suddenly, the white cloth turned into a white dove.

The white dove rubbed its beak against its wing. Kirby then thought of an idea. "Poyo poyoyo… Poyo?" Kirby whispered to the dove.

The dove nodded in return and flew away. So, Kirby sat there and waited. Not long later, the white dove flew back with a bowl made of coconut.

As the dove landed, it pushed the bowl to Kirby and flew away. The bowl was full of delicious berries. Kirby waved goodbye to the dove and started to eat.

After he finished his berries, Kirby lied down and took a nap. By the time Kirby woke up, it was already night fall. Kirby got ready to go home.

WHOOSH! Kirby heard a cold wind fly by. The wind was familiar, a bit _too_ familiar. As he was about to turn around…

WHACK! A strong blow sent Kirby back. Kirby opened his eye and saw…… Meta Knight.


	3. Chapter 3: A warrior's calling, sort of

"Fight with me" said Meta Knight.

"Poyo poyo poyo!" said Kirby, who was trembling in fear.s

"How did I find you, you ask? Actually, erm…" said Meta Knight, whilst rubbing his head. "Actually, I was just passing by and heard your snoring. So, I waited for you to wake up then whacked you. Heheh…"

"Po Yo" said Kirby.

"Grr…… ARGH! Here I come!" said Meta Knight. As he drew his sword at Kirby…

"Po… Yo…" said Kirby, with a sad expression on his face.

"Wha- What! Don't… Don't you dare look at me like that!" said Meta Knight, backing away. "Ngh… Alright, I'll let you go this time." Meta Knight was about to walk away.

"Nah nah nah nah nah naaaah…" Kirby taunted.

"Why you little- That is **IT**! I'm **SO **gonna rip you apart!" said the enraged knight.

He flicked his cape and dashed at Kirby. Kirby was trembling with fear, he took of his hat to shield his face with it. Just at this moment, a thunder cloud came out of the hat.

"What!" said Meta Knight. Then he heard a crackling sound. "Oh, poopie…"

ZAP! Kirby opened his eyes and saw a toasted puffball lying unconscious on the ground.

Kirby took this chance to flee back home. "Pant pant…". Kirby jumped on his bed and put the hat beside him and fell asleep.

"Tweet tweet tweet!" the birds chirped on the tree branches.

Kirby stretched and yawn.He looked around to find the hat but it was gone! Kirby thought it was just a dream and then he saw a note.

Kirby read it:

"_One day use only._"

Kirby smiled.

THE END


End file.
